Alpha School
by Alpha Pred
Summary: Big thanks to NFS LOVER for inspiring me to make this story from his story 'High School'. Im not trying to prove that im better then him or anything. His story is better then mine hands down. With Humphrey's and Shawn's tragic loss, how will they cope?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N Thanks to NFS LOVER for giving me inspiration to make this story from his story 'High School'. Go check it now!

It was the graduating day of elementary school. A young Humphrey was eager to move on with his life and too see what High school was all about. 1 by 1, teachers called the graduating wolves names. "Shawn Ashe" the teacher announced as Humphrey clapped the hardest out of all his classmates. "Yeah Brother!" Humphrey shouted out as dead silence fell in the auditorium. As all of the graduating wolves names were called, they were asked to stand up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Your graduating class of 2012!" The teacher announced as every wolf threw their gowns up sky high.

At the end of the graduation party, they were greeted by their dad. "Dad!" The 2 wolves yelled in unison as they ran up to give their old man a hug. "How are my 2 new high school boys!" Their dad responded. The 3 'men' went out and partied all night. They finally decided that it was time to call it a night. "Alright, boys get in the car" As he opened the door to the backseat. As they were driving down the road, Humphrey and Shawn's dad handed them a briefcase. "What is this dad?" The boys asked curiously. But before their dad could respond to their question, another car had crashed into them.

Humphrey then woke up later on lying in a bed in the hospital. "Uuh where am I?" He asked himself as he tried to get up but couldn't due to pain in his ribs. A moment later, a female wolf had walked in the room. "Mom?" Humphrey asked as his vision was still not 100%. "Are you ok Humphrey?" His mom asked as she sat down next to her son. All of a sudden a knock on the door was heard and Humphrey's mom was called outside. Humphrey could see a bit through the transparent window on the door as the doctor handed Humphrey and Shawn's mom a paper which seemed like the bill.

Out of rage and due to the fact that she didn't have that kind of money, she left her kids in the hospital and ran away.

After a few hours of sleep, the nurses had brought Shawn in the same room as Humphrey. "Hey lil bro how are you?" Shawn asked. "Fine thanks" Humphrey replied. As if on cue, a male wolf had entered the room. "Are you guys ok?" The wolf asked. "Uncle Alex!" The boys said together. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your dad won't make it…." Alex said as he lowered his head. "Dad.." Humphrey said as tears ran down his eyes. "And another thing, your mom has disappeared" Alex said but this time with a happy tone. "Well I never liked her anyways" Shawn said with a smile on his face. "And she never really liked as" Humphrey added on. "So the nurses told me that this belonged to you" Alex said as he handed the briefcase to the boys. "I'll leave you guys to it, and for this day forward, I'm your legal guardian" Alex said as he left the room and closed the door.

Humphrey and Shawn opened the briefcase to see 2 metal boxes. Humphrey handed Shawn 1 box while he took the other. They played Wolf, rabbit , Turtle to see who would open their box first. Shawn won so that meant that Humphrey had to open his box first. Humphrey opened the box to find a letter and beside it another metal box. Humphrey picked up the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Shawn and Humphrey.

Hey guys it's your father here. I've written this letter and prepared this briefcase in the event of my passing. I also knew that if I died, that your mother would leave you. I'm so sorry for sticking with her, it's just that my boss is her father and he would kill me if I divorced her. I decided to give this to you on your graduation day because I thought that you were mature enough to handle this. I love you guys so much and I hope you succeed in life.

Love, Daddy PS: Boys, nice pics of Kate and Jewel on your laptop. Put harder passwords!

The 2 wolves were kind of embarrassed at the fact that their dad had known that they liked girls. Humphrey then took the smaller metal box and opened it. Inside was an even smaller metal box with a note on top of it. It read 'For your entire life'. Humphrey curious about the note opened the box and inside was a cheque for 5 million dollars along with $500.000 worth of cash. "Sweet!" The boys said in unison as they clapped each other's hands softly. "Let's just use it safely" Shawn said as Humphrey nodded his head in agreement. Now it was Shawn's turn to open his box. Inside was a map along with a key attached to it along with another metal box. Shawn opened a map of Jasper that had a huge circle around a road which read '27 Westwood Court'. On the key was a little note saying 'Don't scratch the house'. Shawn knew instantly that the key was the key to their new home. He then turned his attention to the other metal box. As he opened the box he saw some sort of garage opener and a note attached that said 'Use when you are in the house, and have fun'.

Shawn who had no idea, what it did kept it in his pocket. After they had put everything back in the briefcase, the nurse had come in with dinner and told them to take a rest and that tomorrow they would be allowed to exit the hospital.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: Secrets Reveled

A/N It's kind of long but please read.

**The following day**

It was bright in the morning. Shawn and Humphrey were cleared to exit the hospital today. At about 7:00am, the nurses came and woke up the boys from their beauty sleep and removed their casts. After the nurses had removed their casts, the boys felt relieved that they could freely move their arms again after being in their casts. As the boys exited the hospital, they were greeted by their uncle. "Hey boys!" Uncle Alex shouted as he waved to them signaling them to come to him. "Hi uncle Alex" The boys replied. As the boys and Alex got into the car, the boys handed Alex the map to their new home. "27 Westwood Court huh" Alex said mysteriously. "Something wrong?" Humphrey asked curiously. "No, it's just that Westwood is where the rich people live" Alex replied as he started the car and drove off. After hearing their uncle say those words "Rich People", they began to daydream what their house would look like and how life as a rich person would be like. Sitting in the sun, playing in your outdoor pool, having a 100 inch TV playing video games all night. "BOYS!" Alex yelled as it snapped them right out of their trance as he mentioned that they have arrived at their destination.

As Alex pulled up into the roundabout, the boys exited the car and all they could do was stare in awe. In front of them was a humongous mansion that reached so high in the sky that their mouths were left hanging. They had a 6 door car garage and a fountain in the middle of the roundabout. "You guys go on ahead, I'll get the luggage" Alex said as the boys started to walk up the stairs wondering what could await behind those doors. As they reached the front doors, there wasn't a key slot to open it. There was some sort of eye scanner. "You go, it looks scary" Humphrey said as he backed away from it. As Shawn positioned his eyes in front of the scanner, it scanned his eyes and soon enough a robotic voice was heard. "ACCESS GRANTED WELCOME SHAWN ASHE" The voice announced as the boys could just watch in amazement. Soon enough the door was open and as the boys walked inside, their jaws hit the floor. Inside to your right was a huge elevator that led all the way up to the top, beside them was a huge pond where fish were swimming about. As they entered the kitchen, they were greeted by the same robotic voice at the door, "WELCOME, I WILL BE YOUR HELPER IN THE HOUSE, IF YOU NEED HELP PLEASE CALL FOR ED" The voice said. "Bring me a glass of water!" Humphrey asked as he put his hands in front of his face. Soon enough a glass of water appeared. "SWEET!" Humphrey said as he grabbed the water and chugged it.

The rest of the kitchen was a long dining table with some windows and brand new stainless steel appliances. The boys explored the first floor but found nothing else. "Let's check upstairs!" Humphrey said as he ran in the elevator. On the right hand corner were 6 buttons. "DUDE IT HAS 4 FLOORS!" Shawn yelled as he jumped up and down screaming like a little girl. "Let's go to the second floor!" Humphrey said as he pushed the button. "SECOND FLOOR CONFIRMED DESTINATION HUMPHREY'S ROOM" the voice said. As they reached the second floor, they were right in front of a teleporter of some sort that had a note attached to it. "Announce your wanted location". Out of thin air appeared 3 choices, Bedroom, Bathroom and DJ. "Let's check the DJ" Shawn recommended and in a flash, they were transported into this huge entertainment room where some DJ equipment was with tracks from all the popular artists and sound systems were attached around the room. Near the remix area was Custom made Beats by Dr Dre headphones in a Dark Blue color. "This is AWESOME!" Humphrey yelled as his voice echoed throughout the whole room. The boys returned to the teleporter and wanted to go to the bed room.

When they arrived there they saw a King sized bed with a bar and A flat screen TV. "I could get used to living like this" Humphrey pointed out as he jumped on the bed. They went back towards the teleporter and teleported to the bathroom. There was a gold toilet along with a huge Jacuzzi along with a little TV hanging facing the Jacuzzi. "Dude this is so amazing!" Humphrey squealed. They went back to the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. "3RD FLOOR CONFIRMED DESTINATION SHAWN'S ROOM" ED announced. When they got there, there wasn't any fancy teleportation device; instead there were just 3 doors. "Good, I don't like those teleporting devices, they make me sick!" Shawn announced as he rested his body against the wall. The boys went into the first room which appeared to be the bedroom. There was a King sized bed along with a 120 Inch TV along with his PS3 attached to it and on the side, all of his favorite video games lettered from A-Z. There was also a walk in closet where when Shawn stepped inside, there were tons of Shirts from V-necks to polos etc. also there were different types of jeans, Skinny, Slim etc. Last but not least, there were different types of socks however; there was only 1 type of shoe. Sky Tops. As they entered the bathroom, there was a toilet, sink and Gold implanted Shower with a music player inside. The boys couldn't believe how awesome their house was and they couldn't begin to imagine how much money this cost their dad to afford this ginormous house. The last room on Shawn's floor was a huge field that enables any sport to play, such as soccer, basketball, hockey, football etc. "Holy (Insert word here)" Shawn said as Humphrey quickly covered his mouth before he could say the other word. As the boys returned to the elevator, they requested that they be sent to the 4th floor but the access was denied because it required their uncles permission. The boys then returned to the 1st floor where they were greeted by their uncle carrying tons of luggage. As Alex came into view of the beautiful house, he dropped all of the luggage in awe as he ran around screaming like a little girl and went exploring the house. "Well he took that rather well" Shawn chuckled as Humphrey laughed along with him. As Shawn was laughing, he heard some sort of key juggle in his pocket. "Oh right!" Shawn exclaimed as he took the key out of his pocket and proceeded to the garage. "Press itttttt" Humphrey said as he jumped up and down, awaiting what could happen. As Shawn pressed the button, a mysterious stairway leading downwards appeared beside them. "Whoa!" Humphrey said as he jumped back in freight. "Let's check it out" Shawn said as he began to walk down the stairway. As they got off the stairway, it was pitch-black, "I can't see anything!" Humphrey yelled as he began to walk with his arms out hoping to come in contact with something, he then tripped and turned on the power source and the whole rom was bright. "Are you ok?" Shawn asked as he came to his brothers aid. Shawn tried to get Humphrey up but he kept staring at what was in front of them. As Shaw turned his head around…. "HOLY (INSERT WORD HERE)" Shawn yelled. "No (Insert word here) way" Humphrey said as he came into view at the 4 most beautiful cars in the world. "Aston Martin DB-9!" Shawn squealed as his voice cracked. "Ferrari Enzo!" Humphrey shouted as he pressed his eyes in the car's window. "Lamborghini Gallardo!" Shawn yelled as he started jumping up and down like a dog who wants a treat. "Audi R8!" Humphrey said as he pinched himself multiple times trying too see if this was a dream. However the fun ended when they came into view of the other 2 cars. "BMW M3" Shawn said to his displeasure. "Scion FR-S" Humphrey yelled as he covered his eyes. All of a sudden their dad appeared but not in reality, in a holographic message. "Greetings boys, It's me, I'm not alive, I'm dead. As you can see, your house is equipped with the best things money can buy you, the four exotic cars you see are for SPECIAL OCASIONS ONLY!, The BMW and Scion will be the cars you drive to school, And don't tell your uncle" Humphrey and Shaw's dad said as the message terminated. "Aww" Shawn and Humphrey said as they cried because they couldn't drive the best cars in the world. They exited the underground garage to come up to their regular garage too see that the BMW and Scion were there and that the stairway had closed. "Dibs on Scion!" Shawn said as he hesitantly rose his hand up in the air. "Fine" Humphrey said as he crossed his arms. At that moment, both boys stomachs growled as they laughed together for a little while before running towards the kitchen.


	3. Back to Business

Chapter 3: Back to business

After Shawn and Humphrey's little journey in the garage, the boys then headed to the kitchen for dinner. As they arrived in the kitchen, they found their uncle whom they assumed who is also hungry still figuring out how to work the high-tech appliances and who ED is. "SCREW YOU HIGH THE GEAR!" Uncle Alex yelled out as in his rage slams his head on the wall. "SIR I DO NOT THINK THAT IS APPROPRIATE FOR YOUR HEALTH" ED recommended. "SHUT UP!" Alex shouted as he pleaded on his knees. "Uncle, we will handle this" Shawn said as he patted his arm on Alex's shoulder. "What would you like to eat?" Humphrey asked curiously. Alex who was starving ordered perhaps his biggest meal in his entire life. "10 Big Macs, 5 Large Fries and 20 Cokes!" Alex said. "REQUEST GRANTED" ED replied as the stove turned on and the fridge opened as tons of foods came flying out and ED started cooking dinner. To the sight of Alex, he faints due to just utter shock, luckily, Shawn and Humphrey caught him before he fell to the ground and dragged him all the way to the dining table. As Alex began to regain consciousness, ED had finished cooking dinner. It laid out all of the most exotic and tasty foods in the entire world. "EAT UP!" Humphrey shouted as he grabbed his spoon and fork and just devoured the food.

"Man I'm stuffed" Shawn said as he laid back on his chair wiping off some sweat on his head. "ED clean this up please thank you" Humphrey requested as he snapped his fingers. "YES SIR" ED responded as it quickly took all the dirty dishes and cleaned them. Alex and the boys stayed up for a bit playing some Call of duty on their PS3 and soon enough it was time to go to sleep. The boys soon went into their boxers and into their respective beds. "Can't wait for High school" Humphrey thought to himself. The following morning was bright as always. It was about 6:20AM, Humphrey and Shawn were still sleeping, dreaming about High school until Alex walked up to a little microphone and yelled "WAKE UP LAZY HEADS!" Alex shouted through the mic as it woke up the 2 boys instantly. Both boys then woke up brushed their teeth and took a shower. Humphrey put on a dark blue V-neck short sleeve shirt along with grey skinny jeans and with Nike Sky tops. Shawn put on a white sweater as he rolled up his sleeves, along with dark blue slim jeans and black supras. As the 2 boys came down into the kitchen, they were greeted by a tasty breakfast consisted of pancakes, bacon and eggs, hash browns and plenty of other goodies. As the boys were eating their breakfast, Alex sat with them to have a little chat with them. "You boys excited about High school?" Alex asked. "Totally, but I'm a little nervous" Shawn said as he drank his orange juice. "Oh about maybe because…Jewel" Humphrey said as he handed ED his finished plate. As soon as Shawn heard that name, he spat out all of his orange juice from his mouth, and sadly for him, it went all on Alex. "Oops, sorry" Shawn said as he tried to wipe juice from his uncles face. "Don't worry just go to school, have fun" Alex said as he got up and went up to his room.

In the garage, Shawn was playfully pushing around Humphrey for that 'incident' that happened in the kitchen. As the boys put their bags in their cars and took the keys, it seemed like they were ready for high school. They decided that they weren't going to park their cars in front of the school, but in the school underground parking lot. As they got there, they saw a bunch of high school kids there. As they were driving they passed by 2 girls. Kate Middleton and Jewel Middleton. "Is that Humphrey's car?" Kate asked curiously. "oooh Kate…" Jewel said as she teased her younger sister. "Oh shut up, I know you were looking at Shawn's scion the whole time' Kate responded. "Was not" Jewel said as her cheeks were a tad red. When Shawn and Humphrey found parking spaces, they were greeted by their friends, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch and Garth. "Sweet rides dudes!" Garth said as he got a first-hand look at the sports cars. As if on cue, Shawn and Humphrey exited their cars looking so dope as Kate and Jewel were passing by. The girls blushed as they saw the boys new looks. "DUDE KATE AND JEWEL LOOKED AT YOU" Salty yelled as he ran to hug his buddy's. "Whoa calm down there, were in High School, we can't be seen like that" Hutch said as he broke up the hug. As they began to walk to the school entrance, they were handed schedules for their whole school year. "Damn we are all split up!' Mooch yelled out as everybody in the hallway gave a weird look at him. As Humphrey and Shawn made their way to their first class, which was Math. "This is today's lesson, get to work class" the teacher announced as he handed each student a math book. "I don't get this right here" Kate pointed out. "Me neither" Jewel replied as she moaned. "Why don't you ask him" Jewel pointed out. "Humphrey?" Kate said in a surprised tone. "Yeah, he seems to know it" Jewel responded as Humphrey showed another wolf how to do the problem. "Why don't you ask his brother?" Kate shot back. "Shawn, umm…" Jewel said unsurely. "Here let's both ask, Deal?" Kate said as she stood out her hand. "Deal" Jewel responded as she shook her sisters hand.

"Hey, umm Humphrey?" Kate asked shyly as she walked up to Humphrey. "Oh, hi Kate" Humphrey responded with a smile on his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to come by my house to tutor me?" Kate asked softly as she thought Humphrey would be too busy. "Sure, umm, how about after school, that ok?" Humphrey said as he looked at his schedule. "Great!" Kate said as she happily ran back to her seat. As she sat back down, she saw her sister running back as well. "Soo?" Kate asked curiously. "He said yes!" they both said in unison. The rest of the day went smoothly as the 4 wolves couldn't wait for school to end.

"RINNGGGGG!" the bell had rung and it signaled the end of the first day of high school. In the underground parking lot, Jewel and Kate were waiting patiently for 2 wolves. "Hey sorry were late!" Shawn said as he stopped to take a breather. "It's ok, you guys ready?" Jewel asked. "Yup let's go" Humphrey replied as the 4 wolves got into the 2 separate cars. When they got to Kate and Jewel's house, the boys weren't as surprised as the normal average wolf would be. Kate and Jewel had a beautiful home, but not quite as big as Humphrey and Shawn's. They parked their cars beside an Shelby gt500. "Wow who's car is that?" Humphrey said as he admired the muscle cars paint job. "It's our dad's" The girls said in unison. As they entered the house, the girls told the boys to wait downstairs while they went upstairs for a bit. While waiting, the boys heard somebody walking up to them. "I don't like boys snooping around my girls" A deep voice said as he picked up the 2 boys by their shirts and lifted them up facing towards him. "What's your names?" The wolf asked. "Shawn and Humphrey Ashe sir, please don't hurt us!" Shawn pleaded as he covered his face with his hands. "Ashe?, wow I haven' seen you guys since you were pups" The wolf replied as he lowered Shawn and Humphrey to the ground. "Do I know you?" Humphrey asked. "No but I know you, I'm Winston Middleton and I was your fathers best friend. "DAD!" Kate said as she rushed down the stairs. Winston took a huge gulp and began to talk, "Hi sweetie, do you mind explaining why they are here?" Winston asked in a more calm tone. "They are here to tutor me and Jewel, so go away!" Kate said as she signaled Humphrey and Shawn to follow her. As the 3 wolves walked up the stairs, another wolf came behind Winston but it was more hostile and growled a lot more. "Who are they?" The wolf asked in an angry tone. "Don't worry Eve, they won't try anything, I know their father" Winston said as he and Eve walked back into the living room.


	4. A Blast From The Past

Chapter 4: A blast from the past

A/N Im so sorry guys, for not being on or posting any chapters, hope you can forgive me

"For as long as I can remember, Humphrey and Shawn and have been friends with Kate and Jewel since they were about 8 years old" Winston said as he sat down on the couch. "I even think they been developing feelings for one and other" Eve added on as she held up a picture of when it was Kate's 9th birthday._ "Hey Kate!" Humphrey said as he ran up to give her a hug. "Hey Humphrey, I'm glad you could make it" Kate said as she hugged him back. "Here's your present B-day girl!" Humphrey said as he handed her a little gift box. "OH MY GOODNESS!" Kate squealed as she opened the present to find a gold necklace. "Yeah, it cost a lot of money" Humphrey said as he opened his pockets. "You're so sweet" Kate said as she gave Humphrey a little kiss on the cheek. As Kate finished the kiss, the 2 backed away a bit from each other and blushed. "Kate, it's cake time" Winston said as he signaled Kate and her sister to come. "Jewel we have to go!" Kate yelled to her sister who was dancing on the dance floor with Shawn. "Coming!" Jewel replied as she told Shawn to come as well. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Wolves sang to Kate wishing the best birthday ever. "Group Picture!" Eve said as Shawn, Humphrey, Kate and Jewel got together in front of the cake. "Click!"_ "Yup the good old days" Winston said as he began to rest. Upstairs, Humphrey was teaching Kate their math problem. "So you have to add this with this and you get the answer" Humphrey pointed out as he closed his textbook. "Thanks so much professor" Kate said playfully. "Haha, you're so funny" Humphrey responded sarcastically as he gently pushed Kate. "I need help with 1 more thing" Kate said as she grabbed a binder from her bag. "What is it?" Humphrey asked curiously. "I need some synonyms for some words" Kate said as she grabbed her pencil. "Umm sure" Humphrey said with a smile. "Ok, big" Kate asked. "Huge" Humphrey responded as Kate wrote all of the answers down. "Ok, last word, perfect" Kate said. "Kate" Humphrey said softly. "Umm yes Humphrey?... oh…" Kate said realizing what the wolf answered. Kate blushed a lot as it was visible through her fur. "I'm sorry about that" Humphrey said as he hung his head in shame. "It's ok, so thanks for coming by" Kate said as she got up. After their tutoring lesson, the wolves exchanged good byes and the boys went home.

"So how was your lesson?" Humphrey asked as he got out of his car. "Ok" Shawn replied as he hesitantly ran inside. "What's his problem?" Humphrey asked himself. The boys went inside, took of their coats and went into the kitchen. "Hey Uncle Alex where ar-, HUMPHREY!" Shawn said as his voice cracked. "Whaat's wrong Sh- Oh my goodness UNCLE ALEX!" Humphrey said as he rushed to his uncle's aid. "Call 911 NOW!" Shawn ordered as Humphrey quickly ran to get a telephone. "911 what's your emergency?" the operator picked up. "OUR UNCLES DYING, HELP!" Humphrey said as a tear ran down his eye. "Ok sir, calm down, what's your location?" the operator calmly asked. "27 WESTWOOD COURT HURRY!" Humphrey yelled out. "Ok, sir we will get there, just calm down" the operator responded as it dispatched an ambulance. About 5 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and the people took Alex on the stretcher and immediately rushed to the hospital. "Let's go!" Shawn commanded Humphrey as the 2 got into their cars and drove off towards the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were almost out of breath. "Umm do you have a patient called Alex Ashe?" Shawn asked hesitantly. "Yes, he's down the hallway and to your left" the secretary pointed out. "Thanks" Humphrey replied as the boys ran off. The boys turned the corner to find room 150. Shawn quickly turned the knob and rushed in to find their uncle with his eyes closed while the doctor was disappointed for an unknown reason. "Is he ok?" Humphrey softly asked. "I'm so sorry, I tried my best, I will give you some time" the doctor replied as he exited the room. "You were so special Uncle Alex" Humphrey said as he hugged his uncle as tears ran down his eyes. "IM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!" Shawn yelled out. "Brother, calm down, Uncle has lived on this planet for as long as he could, there was nothing we or anybody could do" Humphrey said as he reassured his older brother. The 2 boys said their goodbyes and left for home.

The rest of the day went pretty quiet around the Ashe's home, as they didn't say anything to each other during supper and they both went to their respective rooms and went to sleep as it was about 2:00AM and they had school. The following morning, the boys got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. After they ate breakfast, they prepared their school bags and drove to school. The 2 boys didn't seem all that sad that morning as they pulled up in the parking lot. "Hey guys!" Garth shouted as he ran towards them. "Hey Garth!" The boys replied as they tried their best to smile. Garth, who could clearly tell, that something was amiss however he decided to drop it. "Where are the rest of the omegas?" Shawn asked curiously. Usually Mooch and the gang were usually here early in the morning. "Oh, they're at Omega Club" Garth replied as he pointed to a building complex a few blocks down. The Omega Club was basically a place, where Omega's would come in and help the less fortunate for free and it would count towards their volunteer hours. "Anyways, since we all got 1st and 2nd period off, I heard there was Hockey tryouts today and I believe they are right now" Garth said as 2 teachers brought hockey equipment from their cars. "Sure let's try out" Humphrey said as the 3 wolves made their way towards the hockey arena.

"ALRIGHT, LADIES, DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO PLAY HOCKEY AND REPRESENT OUR SCHOOL!" The strict teacher yelled out. "YES SIR!" The bunch of boys responded. "WELL.. umm GOOD, START THE DRILLS!" The coach replied as he signaled the assistant coach to start the try outs.

**Meanwhile…**

"RINGG!" The bell went off which signaled the end of period 1. "Class, don't forget to finish page 89 and 90 from your math textbook for homework and it's due in 2 days" The female teacher said. "What now Kate? We have 2nd period off" Jewel asked. All of a sudden Kate's phone rang, her ringtone was Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen and it wasn't her regular ringtone, it was Humphrey. "OOH, what did he text you" Jewel said playfully as Kate responded with a light push.

Hey, I'm at hockey try outs now, BTW don't forget to give me back by English binder during 3rd period.

After reading the text message, Kate turned to Jewel and she knew instantly what her sister wanted to do for 2nd period. "Fine!" Jewel said as the 2 girls ran off.

**At the hockey arena**

Right now, they were doing a 2 on 0 drill, it was 2 players vs the goalie. Up next was Shawn and his partner. "GO!" The coach said as he blew loudly his whistle. Shawn got into position beside the net and was wide open but his partner decided to hog it and blew a great opportunity. After the drill, Shawn decided to have a chat with his partner. "Hey buddy, you mind passing it?" Shawn asked as he raised his voice a little. At that exact moment, Jewel and Kate arrived in the hockey rink. "What you going to do about, besides, I bet you can do shit, you little wannabe" His partner replied as the 2 began to tussle. "ENOUGH BREAK IT UP" The coach yelled as he quickly intervened and broke up the fight. "He started it, sir" Shawn's partner replied as he wiped blood from his nose. "WHAT IS THIS, THE FRIGGEN BOY SCOUTS, GO CLEAN YOURSELF UP, YOUR BLEEDING ON THE ICE" The coach ordered as Shawn's partner. "Alright, tell you what, since you didn't get the puck, I'l give you a 1 on 1, score and you make the team, miss well don't miss" The coach whispered a he patted Shawn's back. "Clear out!" The assistant coach ordered as the ice was cleared . Shawn skated around the puck as he looked at his brother who gave him a "you can do it" nod. He then scanned the crowd to find that one girl… Jewel who waved at him. Shawn waved back but was immediately cut off by his coach "ASHE, MORE SHOOTING LESS FLIRTING!". Shawn concentrated as he bent down and stared at the net..


	5. 1 Step At A Time

Chapter 5: 1 step at a time

A/N This 1 is kind of short but hope you enjoy it.

"I can do this" Shawn thought to himself as he took position of the puck. He emptied his mind of all thoughts except scoring this 1 crucial goal. "You may begin" The assistant coach said as he blew his whistle and like a horse and a race, Shawn took off. He took the puck and skated a bit until he had to 1 on 1 with the defense man. He quickly toe dragged the puck which made the defense trip and all that was standing in Shawn's way was the goalie. As fast as lighting, he snapped a beautiful shot top shelf on the goalie. "GOAL!" Humphrey yelled as Shawn's teammates came to congratulate him. "Go Shawn!" Jewel yelled from the sidelines.

The rest of the tryouts went smoothly and after a while, the coach had put up who had made the team. A bunch of sweaty wolves came rushing to the hanged paper on the wall. "YES Made the team!" Humphrey exclaimed as Shawn high fived him. A mixture of happy and disappointed wolves had formed. "Oh come on, I did amazing" A disappointed wolf shouted as he marched away. "Hey guys!" Kate said as she and Jewel walked up to Shawn and Humphrey. "Hey Kate, do you have my English stuff?" Humphrey asked. "Yup, here you go" Kate replied as she handed Humphrey his English stuff. " Ooh, I got to run, I got class now" Shawn said surprisingly as he looked at his schedule. "Really, what class?" Jewel asked curiously. "Uuh, History, dang it" Shawn replied disappointed. "Same! We could go together if you want?" Jewel pointed out. "Oh sure!" Shawn said now in a happy tone.

"I got no classes now, so I don't know what to do" Humphrey said as he rested his equipment down. "We could hang at the mall" Kate suggested. "Oh ok, but wait, let me change first" Humphrey replied as he walked in the men's changeroom.

**A few minutes later**

"I'm ready to go!" Humphrey said as he walked out looking so fresh. "Let's go then" Kate said as she grabbed Humphrey's hand and ran off.

**At History Class**

"Alright kids, you have 20 minutes to complete this homework everybody pair up and get to work" The teacher said as he sat back down at his desk. "Hey Shawn, want to be my partner?" Jewel asked. "Sure let's sit in your spot" Shawn said as he got up and brought his papers. "By the way, that was a nice goal during hockey try outs, but I could have done better" Jewel said playfully. "Oh really" Shawn said as he picked Jewel up and spun her around in the air. "Put me down" Jewel said laughing. "Enough!" The teacher said angrily as Shawn lowered Jewel and the 2 sat down. "Hey do you want to come over today?" Jewel asked still panting after that twirl. "Sure" Shawn said with a smile.

**At the Mall**

"What do you want to do first?" Humphrey asked kindly. "Umm ,I wanted to try on some new clothes, but if you want to do something else then…." Kate said softly but Humphrey agreed to her suggestion. To 2 young wolves then proceeded to Kate's favorite shop in the mall, 'Wolf it up'. Kate then took a bunch of clothes and went to the dressing room while Humphrey waited patiently outside. "Here's the first 1, tell me what you think" Kate said as she walked out wearing the nicest dress ever which made Humphrey stare at her paying no attention to his surroundings. Kate giggled and blushed as she snapped Humphrey out of his trance. "So that's a yes?" Kate chuckled. After they finished shopping for clothes, they decided to watch a movie in the theaters. "What movie do you want to watch?" Humphrey asked as he pointed to a wide variety of movie posters. "How about that 1, Hunger Games?" Kate asked. "Sure" Humphrey replied as he got 2 tickets to Hunger games and the 2 took their seats. "DIE KATNISS!" A kid said as he threw a spear which narrowly missed Katniss and instead hit another kid, and the camera showed a close up of the gory skin. "EEK!" Kate squealed as she hugged Humphrey tightly.

**After the movie**

"Thanks for the great time" Kate said as she hugged Humphrey and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went home. Humphrey still frozen in awe and shock finally managed to mutter out the words "BEST…DAY…EVER!"


End file.
